degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: The Plan
Disclaimer: I'm skipping ahead to the two of them becoming an evil duo. What happened since my last fic was Zig realized that he has feelings for both Maya and Zoe and once again attempted to get with her. But, all isn't well for him until Zoe comes to the rescue. After a week of getting to know Zig, Zoe finally gets the guts to ask him to come over to her house and "study." She has been anticipating this all day. She spends lots of time brushing her hair and purchased some cherry lip gloss just in case things got spicy. Zoe sits on her bed and waits for him after her mother texted her saying her friend is here. As soon as he comes into her room, he throws his backpack on the ground and his face is as red as a tomato. "I HATE Maya Matlin." He chants. "Who doesn't?" Zoe responds. "I just met up with her at The Dot to see if she's changed her mind, and of course she hasn't. I can't believe that bitch played me like that. I comforted her when her relationship was going downhill, I apologized to her and her stupid friends in front of the whole damn class. She promised she'd wait for me. But no, she's with some stupid drunk rich boy who she barely knows." "Woah, what did you have to apologize for?" "Not important. I just can't go another day of seeing her smug face and that disgrace named Miles." "Oh darling, you need to get over her. You're way too good for that pathetic twat. She and Miles belong together. I mean, they are the most pathetic and despicable people to walk the face of the Earth." "You got that right. How do I get her out of my life? At this point, I don't ever want to see her run to me when money bags breaks her heart. It's her own fucking fault." "Tell her off. I can help you. Go up to her in front of all of her stupid little friends and show her who's boss." "Hmm...I love the sound of that." "To make it even better, keep making her regret not being with you. Maybe those niners or whatever that have been following you around can assist you in making those two bastards miserable for the rest of high school." "I love the way you think." They get face to face with each other and look deep into each other's eyes. "Zig, you and I are going to have so much fun watching those two crumble together." "You are such a genius. I'm glad you're in my life." "Thank you. It's a gift." They look at each other for a few seconds and then they lean in and kiss. But, 5 seconds later Zoe pulls away and seems quite stunned. "Oh my god. I am so sorry, Zig." "Um...it's fine. Is that...cherry lip gloss?" "Uh yeah..." "Nice. So uh...we should probably getting started on that math homework." "Good idea." As they do their homework, Zig becomes uneasy about this. What if Zoe finds out about Cam's suicide? What if she hates him because of that? But he realizes that everything from last year needs to be erased from his memory. All that matters is Maya is out of his life for good and he can start fresh with Zoe. Category:Blog posts